Crazy In Love
by al-fayeed
Summary: She was just too gentle. And it was as clear as water that Katniss Everdeen, the girl with the bow and arrows, was crazy in love with Johanna Mason, the girl with the axe.


_District 7, Victors Village. 5 Ante Meridiem._

Katniss woke up with Johanna's protective grip around her waist and a hot, tickling, breath on the back of her neck. She found herself unable to move, as Johanna would just pull her even closer to her small, naked form.

She did not mind, though. It was something that had startled her at first, but with time, she grew to love more and more the other victor's clingy demeanour.

"Johanna..." her voice was barely a whisper. Johanna did not respond and she tried again, rubbing circles on Johanna's hand that rested on her stomach.

Johanna arouse from her sleep slowly. She arched her back trying to stretch a bit, letting out a small yawn that sounded more like a moan to Katniss' ears. The touch of Johanna's firm breasts against her back made the younger one flustered.

"Good morning, Kitty-Kat." Katniss snorted at the stupid nickname and felt Johanna smiling against her skin.

None of them moved. There was really nothing for them to do. Katniss turned to face Johanna and gave her a kiss on the forehead, gaining a smile in return.

When Katniss pulled back, Johanna leaned in, kissing her jaw and whispering, "You're gorgeous. I don't think I'll ever say that enough times." She traced her fingers on Katniss' jaw long enough to feel it clench under her fingertip. "I also love it when you do that" she whispered again, giving her jaw a playful nip.

From time to time Katniss would admonish herself for receiving the majority of Johanna's acts as something erotic, but sometimes she could just _not_ help it. Sometimes she thought of herself as depraved, but sometimes she thought of Johanna as a perversion of nature to destroy what is pure and innocent.

It kind of made sense when she thought about that elevator. Johanna was always up to _no_ good.

Moreover, when she was whispering complements against Katniss' skin and rubbing herself against the taller body ever so slightly, Katniss could not help but feel that strange warmth going around her body.

"You're devilish..." Katniss sighed, feeling a strong thigh press in between hers "and I love you."

Johanna mumbled something Katniss did not catch before Johanna drifted off to sleep again. It made the archer laugh; she thought it was funny that the only thing Johanna would be willing to do all day was sleep and have sex. She was lazy and nearly sexually insatiable.

Not that Katniss would ever complain about _that_.

She started thinking about how it was back in District 13, the first time she heard Johanna gasp at something that, given the time, Katniss had no idea what it was. She was confused and could feel the back of Johanna's hand hitting the small of her back through her shirt in a hurried rhythm. She thought about what kind of shenanigan Johanna was pulling at the middle of the night, or maybe her roommate was just having an agitated dream. Until realisation hit her hard and she had to hold back her own gasp.

She was not sure if she should move or say anything and, apparently, Johanna was not even aware of the fact that Katniss was awake and very well mindful of what she was doing so close to her.

Johanna was unabashedly masturbating whilst cuddling Katniss and she could not believe it. Her cheeks were burning. She knew the girl with the axe had no shame but _that_ was something.

Katniss felt a heavy breath on her skin and the body against her tensing up all of sudden. It made her instinctively press her thighs together because the image she was picturing was excessively too much. Johanna stayed quiet for a while and after some time Katniss heard the small rustling of fabric against skin once again and then she could not feel Johanna's hand anymore. She did not know why, nor how she gathered the courage, but she ended asking, "Enjoying yourself?" in a throaty, low tone.

Johanna chuckled, and that was it. Silence remained until they both fell asleep.

The next night Johanna slept in her own bed and Katniss missed the protection and comfort of the small frame pressed against her. She thought that maybe Johanna felt like she would be bothering Katniss by masturbating so close to her and decided to do it in her own bed instead.

For a second time, Katniss had no idea how she gathered the courage, but she ended up sitting on Johanna's lap whilst she still slept. The unfamiliar weight upon her made Johanna wake up alerted and she tried to knock Katniss to the ground.

"It's me, Johanna. It's just me, okay? It's Katniss." she hurried to say as she held Johanna's wrists above her head, pinning them against the wall with one hand and with the other, covered her mouth to muffle the startled scream.

Johanna calmed down after that and Katniss apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What do you want, brainless?" Katniss froze, still sitting on Johanna's lap. Johanna did not seem to mind. "Cat got your tongue?

"I thought that maybe you could help me with something..." she managed to mutter.

"Speak up, brainless. What's that so important you had to wake me up like this?"

Katniss remembers very vividly shoving Johanna's hand down past her underwear directly into her sex. The bold move left Johanna pleasantly speechless.

At 13 they did not have a lot of down time so _basically_ all their relationship consisted of was getting each other off before sleeping together, and having the other as a safe place where nightmares could not reach their minds. It was simple, they were comfortable with that, and they did not talk about it.

Johanna had a thing for holding Katniss' hands, either it was whilst sleeping or when they were having sex. Sometimes she would just randomly take Katniss' hands and play with her fingers without even being conscious of it, and Katniss found that quite adorable.

It made something into her chest melt when Johanna had done it the first time. It was raining and they were training outside. She was tense and needed the comfort that only the girl on fire was able to provide her.

_The girl on fire_. Katniss remembered that moment too: when Johanna had first called her that.

"I'm cold, Katniss."

They were still in 13, in their shared room. And Johanna, _just as always_, laid on her bed like the day she was born: naked.

"And so what? Maybe you should just put on some clothes, you know?"

"You are the fucking _girl on fire_, brainless. Don't be an asshole. Come over here and warm me up."

Once the war was over, Johanna was the one by her side when she insisted in visiting District 12. They walked, hand in hand, through the destruction that was left behind. Katniss' expression blank the whole time.

"Come to 7 with me" Johanna whispered.

Katniss fancied the way Johanna's hand met her waist to guide her to the train.

Katniss watched Johanna sleep, playing with her hair and scratching her scalp gently. She traced her hand along the length of Johanna's neck, shoulder and then her arm. Katniss laid her hand on Johanna's back and stroked there ever so slightly, causing the sleeping form to shiver. Where her fingertips did not find scars, Johanna's skin was always so soft.

"Jo, I need to get up" she tried.

Johanna sighed before nuzzling her face into Katniss' neck, leaving a gentle kiss at the spot.

"No, Katniss"

"I'm hungry. You don't want me to starve, do you?"

"You're always welcome to eat me." she answered with a chuckle.

Come hell or high water, Katniss could not resist Johanna Mason. _Ever_. Especially when she was being so cute. Therefore, she stayed. She fancied it when Johanna used her as a pillow, and it happened so very often… _Always_, in fact.

If Johanna was comfortable, Katniss could stand just _a little bit more_.

The minute her hunger was getting hard to ignore, she tried yet again, only this time Johanna softened her grip and actually let her go.

There was a flannel hanging over the edge of the bed and that's what Katniss dressed in. Just as Johanna had a thing for holding her hand, Katniss had loved for wearing her flannels. _Only_ that.

Besides, she always revelled in the way Johanna reacted to this. The first time Johanna literally choked on her food, however Katniss was too sleepy to notice why.

Nonetheless, now it was almost three months of living together. Three months of Katniss keeping up with Johanna's sexual deviants and all the privacy they could have. It was pure bliss.

It wasn't long before Johanna joined Katniss in the kitchen, claiming she needed her presence there to be comfortable enough.

Johanna was naked. _Of course she was_. She leaned against the doorframe and admired Katniss' body. The unbuttoned flannel didn't cover a thing, really, but _oh_, how she loved that. She sat on Katniss' lap and ate some of the strawberries the girl on fire was having, for she was hungry herself.

Later that day, it began raining. It was a loud, pouring rain that made Johanna tremble. She even screamed once or twice when a loud thunder would get her off guard. It broke Katniss heart to see Johanna scared like that, but she could never deny the fact that Johanna succeeded to be unbelievably adorable at those times. When she would make Katniss' lap her home and bury her face against the archer in an attempt not to hear the rain outside.

They were sitting on the couch and when Katniss made a move to get up, Johanna pulled her back into the cushion. "No!" she squealed, "don't leave me alone, please." Katniss saw Johanna's eyes glisten with tears and instantly hugged her.

"I'm not leaving you, baby girl" she assured "I was just going to lead us to the bedroom. We can shut the door and windows and I'll help you forget about the sound. Do you trust me with that?" Johanna nodded. Unquestionably, she trusted Katniss with that. With _anything_.

Katniss held her hand the entire way, and once they were both laying naked on the huge bed, she gave Johanna a small kiss. She distributed her kisses all around Johanna's torso, paying extra attention to the spots she knew were sensitive. However, they were so chaste and loving that it made the older one hold her breath.

"Don't forget to breathe," Katniss whispered against her lips. Johanna exhaled, and the younger victor rewarded her with a husky "good girl". Johanna felt herself growing wet, and it was simply Katniss' voice.

She looked the archer in the eyes and almost regretted it. Johanna could not handle looking into Katniss' eyes when she looked at her like… _that_. There was just… _something_ about those pathetically blue orbs that made her knees go weak. They were full of lust and desire, and something more that she couldn't quite find a word to describe, but it hit her like a bullet. Alternatively, like the way her axe hit the lumber. It was hard and spread a burning sensation through her entire body. Maybe Katniss was indeed the girl on fire, after all.

Johanna completely forgot about the storm as Katniss continued to worship her body, whispering things against her ear that made her go either weak to the knees or light at heart.

Neither one of them knew the time. It was probably very late.

"I don't recall ever apologizing about it, so… I'm sorry." Johanna said calmly, caressing the scar on Katniss' arm. "About your head too," she continued, running her fingers through soft locks.

She was just too gentle. And it was as clear as water that Katniss Everdeen, the girl with the bow and arrows, was crazy in love with Johanna Mason, the girl with the axe.

"It's okay"

* * *

This is my first english fanfic so I would really appreciate feedback. Also, a big thank you to theycallme-starfire (tumblr) for the help.


End file.
